Sentimentalismo innecesario
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Ellos son dos personas que caminan juntas sin saber, o reconocer, que probablemente ya no sea necesario hacerlo [Para el reto de ShadowLights. Proyecto 1-8].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, existiría un shoujo llamado "Takari: la historia de Takeru y Hikari" (?).

 **Sentimentalismo innecesario**

En su último año de la escuela media superior ella, de repente, comenzó a llamarle Nishijima, sonaba tan desdeñoso, según él. Formal era decir poco. Desde el incidente en el que Maki había perdido algo más que a su compañero digimon, una barrera ya se había levantado entre ellos, aplastando sus lazos de amistad y encogiendo la distancia a la que pudieron haber llegado. Los dejó en dos extremos distintos desde donde era difícil entablar una conversación, igual a las que tenían en los suelos del Digimundo.

Daigo se maldecía repetidamente por no haber ayudado a Maki en aquel momento crucial, quién iba a decir que sería un cruce importante por el resto de sus vidas. Tanto para él, como para ella y para los amigos con los que ya no tenía llamadas registradas en el teléfono. La aventura que los destinó a estar juntos en sus primeros pasos, terminó por ser la consecuencia de su separación anticipada, tal vez no deseada por ninguno.

—¿Qué tan interesante es la pared?

No eran las palabras que esperaba —la voz, sí lo era—, pero desde hace mucho que no escuchaba lo que quería. Un poquito de su espíritu de líder de antaño se le había quedado pegado, eso lo hacía, en ocasiones, bastante apresurado y arrebatado en su accionar. Imponente.

Con ella era distinto, aunque quisiera sacar todos esos sentimientos apilados, no lo lograba si la veía y en su rostro se reflejaba algo parecido a la más profunda inquina. Contra él no, al menos había una parte buena.

—Lo es desde que ya no eres mi vecina, ¿por qué hacen estos rituales de cambios de asiento cada semestre? —dijo, sin importarle demasiado si su voz era fuerte o baja.

—Por gente como tú, Nishijima. Los últimos días, no haces ni la mitad de tarea que hacías antes y tu foco de atención son las paredes. En la sala de maestros se habla de regresarte un curso.

Era consciente que se trataba de una broma agria. Normalmente se habría destartalado de risa por el rostro imperturbable de Maki, a él mismo le costó sopesar la situación cambiando repentinamente de atmósfera.

—Tengo asuntos en los que pensar, _Hime_ , no eres la única.

Maki estaba molesta. Acostumbrada a que Daigo fuese una pluma transparente con ella, aquella respuesta que no decía nada le hacía sentirse fuera de lugar. Aunque la fórmula no funcionara de forma inversa. Cruzó los brazos y se retiró del aula, dejando atrás a Daigo y sus paredes blancas.

٭٭٭

—Hi-Himekawa —susurró, parecía estar aprendiendo una palabra que a su boca le costaba amoldar. Despeinó su cabello con ambas manos, la desazón picándole desde los pies a la cabeza comenzaba a mutar en una sensación parecida a la culpa—. ¡Idiota! —La lata revoleada por su pie aterrizó a la sombra de una máquina expendedora. En la niñez, trabar esas cosas era una de sus procrastinaciones favoritas. Lo recordó como algo distante y borroso. En el verano, se hacía inevitable que el letargo del calor arrojara a su cara memorias de su estadía en el Digimundo, toda esa parte de su vida ahora parecía un recorte desteñido. Los veranos con el paso de los años se volvían más tortuosos, éste, en especial, estaba iniciando como el peor de todos.

Creyó que llamando a Maki de la misma forma que ella lo hacía con él, se restituiría un trozo de su relación, sería verse como iguales de nuevo. Pero para Daigo era imposible imitar el mismo tono hermético de Maki, él simplemente no podía, por lo tanto lo único que masculló fue un _Hime_ que resultó estrepitosamente irónico.

Maki no volvería a ser la Maki que había conocido, pensarlo erizaba su piel y trataba de tomarlo como algo sin fundamento. Se engañaba, lo sabía. A Maki ya la había perdido para siempre. No importaba cuánto intentara, con todas sus fuerzas, devolverla al camino de sus antiguos sueños.

٭٭٭

—Lo siento. —Inclinó su cuerpo hasta un ángulo que a ella le pareció doloroso. Había detectado su secreto olor a rosas, sin prestarle atención, Daigo andaba metido en cosas que muchas veces prefería ignorar. Como ese clandestino club escolar de _obake karuta*_ que él mismo había fundado con tres miembros. Aquel juego de cartas con figuras de monstruos, no podía evitarlo, arraigaba memorias negras. Aseguraba que Daigo lo jugaba por masoquismo o saña. O quizá había llegado al punto de la apatía en el que se sobre analiza todo.

El ramo que se le ofrecía, de motes rojos, amarillos y rosas, la dejó en blanco y con el gesto de mal genio marcado en las líneas de la frente.

—No es mi cumpleaños y tampoco lo olvidaste. —Fue lo que formuló, aceptando, sin embargo, el ramo envuelto en celofán. Posó la mano libre cerca de la cien, como si estuviera a punto de darle jaqueca. Le sucedía muy a menudo en los últimos años.

—Te hago enfadar, es razón suficiente para pedirte disculpas —dijo poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza. Una gota de sudor, lenta, se deslizó por su mejilla. Todavía tenía algo que decir—. ¿Quieres ir a las aguas termales conmigo?... Casi son vacaciones de verano —agregó al final, igual y a ella le podría servir como excusa para salir.

El viento le sopló en la cara reconociendo su esfuerzo.

—No estaría mal —respondió cuando él ya estaba positivo al rechazo.

Daigo reconoció en sus ojos ámbar el nublado movimiento elíptico del entusiasmo.

٭٭٭

Maki eligió una tela negra con espaciadas y pequeñas flores de colores. Daigo ni dudó, al ver los diseños de _yukata*_ el estampado rosa ribeteado de cuadros le hizo reír. A él le gustaba el rosa. Sabía que no era un color muy aclamado entre los de su mismo género, pero a él no dejaría de gustarle. Su acompañante lo fulminó con la mirada, se encogió de hombros pensando «tú lo sabías» y esperando a que ella lo comprendiese, recibió sonriente las _yukata_ de ambos.

Rosa y negro.

Probablemente era una prueba más de lo mucho que habían cambiado a costa de los años, la distancia y el racimo de sentimientos en ellos. Entre ellos.

A Daigo le tocó esperar a que Maki terminara de vestirse. La vio salir con sus elegantes flores por todo el cuerpo, asentadas sobre un color oscuro. El cabello estaba recogido con una pinza.

—Te ves bien —elogió ella socarronamente—. El rosa es tu color.

—Qué cruel eres. —Caminó detrás de Maki, que ya comenzaba a andar por las calles recreadas al interior del _Oedo Onsen Monogatari*_. Los árboles, el piso de piedra, los faroles espontáneos, todos eran adornos de estampas antiguas de _Edo*_ —. Allá, mientras elegíamos los colores, no entiendo por qué te alteraste así, sabes cuáles son mis colores favoritos.

—Lo olvidé, Daigo. —No pareció inmutarse por el nombre de pila que se le había escapado. Se detuvo en las aguas fluyendo como ríos, se arremangó las ropas y sumergió los pies. El frío le subió hasta la cabeza. Daigo la imitó a los pocos segundos.

Estaba irritada, de súbito la compañía de Daigo se le presentó molesta y el viaje de regreso un estorbo. Los murmullos de las personas caminando alrededor creaban una buena atmósfera, la mejor para confesarse la traba que sintió la primera vez que lo llamó por su apellido. No estaba dispuesta a esclarecer que lo hacía por una razón necia, porque deseaba cortar todos los caminos que la unieran a algo importante, porque estaba decidida a recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado… porque él no se apartaba y ansiaba que lo hiciera.

Revoloteó los pies.

—Hime-chan —su voz saltó como la de un niño. Un atisbo de su antiguo líder—. Te amo.

Aquellas dos palabras comenzaban a cerrarse en el círculo de lo absurdo. Demasiado insignificantes y al mismo tiempo, no había frase que expresara mejor lo que sentía. Pero las había dicho tanto, con la mirada, los roces accidentales, que se erosionaban antes de arribar. Volaban sin sentido.

Maki lo miró por última vez antes de irse.

Daigo juró que la próxima vez haría que las cosas corrieran mejor. Elegiría un color más formal para su _yukata_ , dejaría a Maki disfrutar su tiempo en el agua. Y sobre todo, dejaría de perseguir lo que había dejado de delinearse.

El sentimentalismo era innecesario para ellos.

* * *

 **Obake karuta** (cartas de monstruos): es un juego de cartas, no sabría explicar bien en qué consiste porque no entendí bien (?). Es similar al memorama.

 **Yukata** : es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón.

 **Oedo onsen monogatari** : este onsen (aguas termales) se encuentra en Odaiba y estoy casi segura de que es el que visitan los chicos en la segunda OVA.

 **Edo** : antigua Tokio.

Mi adorada Light, espero que te haya gustado, ¡si no dímelo que te escribo lo que quieras! Como ya te había mencionado, no me basé tanto en la letra de la canción que dejaste para el reto ( _Delusion sentimentality compensation federation_ , de Miku), así que más que nada me sabe en el título y en lo que me inspiró el ritmo. El Nishihime comienza a gustarme jajaja... Más que nada Daigo (?).

A quienes llegaron aquí sin aburrirse, gracias por leer XD


End file.
